


Our 'Little' Secret

by bobinfrapples



Series: Twisted Family [2]
Category: Twisted Family - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, daddy/daughter, non-consensual anal sex, non-consensual impact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobinfrapples/pseuds/bobinfrapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is abducted and raped in the wood... she starts to like it, even more so when she realizes the "the stranger" is really her father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very rough 1st draft, unedited.

**Chapter 1: “The Stranger”**

 

              A 9 year old student is walking home from school, alone. Just when she nears the patch of woods at the end of her street the feeling that she is being watched washes over her. She speeds up as she glances over her shoulder trying to spot her stalker. She looks back forward just in time to run into a tall dark figure who had stepped out in front of her.

              The man grabs her up in his strong arms, clovers her mouth with his hand and drags her into the woods. After they are deep into the woods he kneels down, setting her on the ground. With one hand he sets a paddle, two gags, one ball gag and one ring gag, and leather cuffs on the ground in front of her. “I'm going to uncover your mouth, and you're NOT going to scream or I will bind and gag you”, he says in a stern low voice.

              The frightened girl nods slowly and unreassuringly as her looks up to see his face.

              His face is covered by a ski mask and under the hood of a dark trench coat. He turns her around and makes her kneel then sit back on her feet. He stands up in front of you and starts to pull himself out. “You’ve never seen one of these before have you”, he says in a cruel gruff voice.

              Even though his voice was muffled by the mask it seemed familiar to her. She looks up at it in fear and whimpers a bit as she shakes her head “no” then asks, “W....who are you...?”

               “Shhhh I've been watching you for a long time and now that I have you alone we are going to have a lot of fun.”

              She feels her cheeks get warm as she blushes, “fun...?” Her looks around and starts to breathe harder, “mommy... Daddy....”

              He unzips his pants then pulls himself out. He is already getting hard as he pulls his large cock out. “Now I want you to grab it tight in your hand and stroke it.”

              She blushes harder and shakes her head no as she fearfully slides away from the man.

              He grabs her hair in one hand and puts her back up towards him. His other hand grabs her left wrist and forces her to grab hold of his shaft. “NOW DO AS YOU'RE TOLD; you don't want me to soften your spirit with that paddle DO you. Now stroke it like a good girl”, he demands

              She squeals a bit as she winces and whimpers, but the slowly she starts to stroke his length.

               “That's it good girl, now lick and suck the tip of it”, he says in a calm tender voice.

              She hesitates and looks up at him and asks with tears in her eyes, “mister.... Why.... Why are you making me do this.....?”

              The tone in his response is one of tenderness and love, and it is accompanied with a gentle stroke of her cheek, “Because you're so beautiful that I can't wait any longer. Now do as you're told and I promise you will enjoy it, but cross me and I will have to punish you and only I will enjoy that...”

              She blushes and squeals a bit as she looks around again only to find nothing around but more trees.

               “Don't worry I picked this place out just for us. Some place where no one will hear us. This is our special place now.”

              She whimpers and blushes hard.

              He pulls her face toward his hard cock, “now suck and lick the head or get a spanking… your choice”.

              She blushes harder and continues to whimper. “Mister...”

              He spins her around and forces her to all fours and start spanking her. Whack, whack, whack, whack, his hand falls heavy on her tiny ass. Whack, whack, whack, whack, spanking back and forth from one cheek to the other. Whack, whack, whack, whack harder and harder each time…

              She screams and whines loud as she tries to get away, “I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't I won't!!”

               “Scream all you want, no one will hear but us and I love the way it sounds”, he tells her as he continues spanking her now red ass. Whack, whack, whack, whack. “Now be a good girl and open your mouth then stick out your tongue.” Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack, whack....

              She screams out as she cries and whines; then slowly she sticks out her tongue.

              He rubs the tip against her check then onto her tongue. He fills her tiny mouth with the head, her lips and jaw strains as he pushes himself deeper into her mouth. “Ooooh my god I didn't know you would feel so amazing,” he moans slightly as he pushes all the way in till she starts to gag. Then he starts fucking her in the mouth.

              She cries as he pushes his legs away as she’s choking. Agn! Agn! Agn!

              Smack!!! He slaps her hard across the face. “If you would have sucked my dick like a good little girl I wouldn't have to force in until you choke,” he says as he starts pounding harder and deeper into her mouth. “This can stop all you have to do is obey me, now take my dick in your hand and suck it right or continue to gag on it”, he says as the pounding continues...

              Tears pour down her face as she nods and pulls away crying.

              He stops, dick still deep in her mouth. He tilts her head up to look at him then wipes the tears away with his thumb. “You are just sooo beautiful I'm sorry I had to punish you, but if your good and make me cum in your mouth then I won't have to take your virginity”.

              She blushes hard as she pulls his cock out of her mouth, looks up at him with an inquisitive look on her face and asks, “..... What's.... Cum.....and vir..gen...nety?”

              He looks down at her and caresses her soar cheek, “well if you do a good job sucking my dick, warm and yummy cum comes out, and I want you to hold it in your mouth till I get every bit out then you can shallow it. And your virginity the means no one has put anything inside of your tiny little pussy yet. Now lick the shaft up and down while you play with my balls.”

              Blushing hard, she licks the shaft gently.

              He moans out as her tongue touches him. His body quivers at her touch. “That's it suck and play with my balls to while you stroke me with your other hand”, says as he moves her hands to their positions.

              She squeezes his balls and slowly strokes his cock. He starts to moan louder, and gets even harder in her hand. His body starts to tremble and she feels his pulse race from the throbbing of his cock.

               “Now put me in your mouth, then suck and lick me like a Popsicle until I melt in your mouth.”

              She blushes and asks, “After that can I go...?”

               “Sure you can, but if you stay you'll get a special treat”, he says between moans.

               “A special treat…?”, she says excitedly.

               “Yes one that you will want again and again. Now you just keep sucking until in cum in your mouth”, he says as his throbbing cock dances in front of her face. “See how much it likes what you’re doing, I can make you feel the same way just keep going”.

              She blushes and grabs it and puts it in her mouth as she sucks on it like a lollipop.

              He moans louder and thrust into her mouth as she sucks and licks him, “that's it just a little more”. He stares into her eyes and strokes her checks with one hand as she sucks faster and faster.

              Her mouth is straining to take in the grown man’s girth, but for some strange reason she like the pain in her jaw, and the feel of the man’s throbbing cock forced deep into her mouth. As she continued to suck and run her tongue around his head she felt her panties getting moist for some reason.

              He moans out again then clasp the sides of her face between his hands, “just hold your mouth open and let your neck go limp, I’m going to fuck you in your mouth again. This time keep your hand on the shaft so I can't go in to deep in choke you.”

              She blushes hard, and as she holds on to it as she closes her eyes.

              He rocks his hips forward, pumping into her mouth, slowly at first; then he starts pumping faster and faster. As he does his moans grow louder and louder. He starts forcing his long shaft deeper and harder.

              Her hand starts to slip on his slick wet shaft. Her head is forced back and he starts to deep throat her as he fucks her mouth. She chokes and gags on each thrust but she lets him keep going deeper, harder and faster.

              His moans are getting louder and longer as he nears his orgasm.

              She tries hard to endure it as tears run down her face but she can't take more and tries to push him away.

              He speeds up just a bit as she struggles against him; then he quick pulls out until just the head is in her mouth. He cries out as he cums, the warm fluid splashes off the top of her mouth and onto her tongue. He pulls out the rest of the way but lets the tip hover over her open mouth as he uses her hand to milk every drop of cum onto her waiting tongue.

              She blushes as she realized that she like the taste. A tear falls and she goes to spit it on the ground.

              He holds her face so it’s pointing at him, “I said swallow, or no special treat...”

              She pouts, closes her mouth and gulps it down hesitantly, not knowing why she was enjoying this so much but still wanting it all to just end.

               “That’s a good girl”, he says as he kneels in front of her. “Now stand up, reach up your skirt and take off your panties”.

              She blushes harder and gets week in the knees when she hears him call her a “good girl”. She doesn’t know why this feels so right and so wrong at the same time. She shakes my head and says, “Mommy says that's my no no spot...”

              He grabs her shoulder reassuringly, “It’s ok I promise you will like it... like it better then puppies and horsies”. He helps her to her feet and stands her in front of him as he kneels there.

              She shutters as she watches what he’s doing.

              He leans back and starts to stroke himself. “Now lift your skirt with one hand and slide your panties down with the other”.

              She backs away slowly. “I don't know....”, her voice is uneven. “My mommy told me not to let anyone touch there....”

               “Then I will use your fingers to touch you there. Did she say you can't do that...?”

              She slowly shakes her head no and wipes away tears.

              He quickly reaches out to grab her.

              She blushes and squees as she lets him.

              He pulls her close to his chest and wraps his arms around her legs. “You could have run away... but you stayed...” he says in a seductive voice. Slowly his hands run scratching up her legs, past her knees, then slowly up her thighs and under her skirt leaving a dark pink trail all the way. “You want me to touch your no no spot don't you...?”

              She hides her face behind her fists and looks away blushing.

               “You're just soooo adorable”, he says as his hands reach the top of her panties. He takes hold of them and slowly slides them down. “It’s ok to want me to touch you. I want you to ask me to touch you”.

              She shakes her head no her long hair flies back and forth.

               “Aaaaaaawwww sooo cute” he says as her panties pass her knees. “Now put your hands on my shoulders so you can step out of them”.

              As the panties reach her feet she holds on to him steps out of them one foot at a time.

              Then with one hand he runs his fingers nails up her leg then inner thigh, while the other grabs her tiny ass. He squeezes and claws her soar butt while his hand runs up to just before he touches her tiny wet pussy then his fingers parts and teasingly run around her hairless lips. “Are you sure you don't want me to touch you... aaaallll you have to do is ask”, he says with a playful tone.

              She squeals and moans out, “what is that... Feeling…”

               “That’s your special gift...do you want more”, he says as he sweeps his fingers near her again as he continues to tease and torment her.

              She moans softly, “I.... Yes....”

               “Lift your skirt for me”, says as he slowly slides one finger between her lips and across her clit.

              She squeals and moans as she lifts it her shirt and looks down at what he’s doing to her.

              He spreads her lips with one hand while he fingers her clit with the other. “Is that what my naught little girl likes”?

              She notices that his voice has softened and is becoming more recognizable... but it couldn't be...

              Her eyes widen as she moans loudly, “no....”

               “It’s ok you’re being a good little girl now so you have earned this reward,” he says as he starts to slide his finger tip inside of her.

               _That voice,_ the thought rings out in her head. “Please no...” she mutters as she moans out while arching her back.

              Slowly he slides one finger inside of her until he reaches her hymen then he curls the finger and spins the finger around. “No...? Because you seem to be enjoying this?” He says as he starts pumping his balled up finger inside of her.

              She squeals and closes my legs. “Ah!!”

              He pulls his finger out and lets go of her, “well I guess if you’re not enjoying it I’ll stop”.

               “No”, she blushes as she reaches out for his hand, “it just… hurts a bit.”

               “It’s ok the pleasure I’m going to bring you will be well worth the pain. Now lie down in front of me and spread your legs and I will be as gentle as possible”, he says before folding up the bottom of his mask to uncover his chin and mouth.

              She blushes harder and slowly lies down.

              He kneels there and watches as she lies in front of him. Then slowly leans towards her and again his fingers claw at her legs leaving little red streaks on her perfect pink flesh.

              Her body starts to quiver at his touch. _Why does something sooo wrong feel sooo right_ she thinks to herself as she moans out.

              He then leans over; he forces her legs apart and bites her inner thigh. His mouth inches closer and closer to her wet pussy, and as it does he slides his tongue from between his lips…

              It was just a fraction of a second before his mouth and tongue would be on her but it felt like an eternity. She starts to writhe in ecstasy from the anticipation. She lays back and closes her legs around his back and gently tugs him closer. “Ah...!”

              He flashes her a wry smile before slowly licking her tiny wet pussy.

              She screams and wiggles as his warm strong tongue slides deep down inside of her.

               “See I told you you would love it...” he says before he starts quickly lapping her up and down. He spreads her lips with one hand and fingers her with the other as he licks, sucks, pinches and nibbles her clit with his lips, tongue and teeth.

              Her moaning and squirming grows more intense as she nears orgasm; her hips move violently as she squeals and screams.

              He fingers her faster and faster while sucking and biting harder. He watches her eyes role back into her head and feels her back arch off of the ground as her orgasm builds.

              She’s screaming and moaning uncontrollably now as she nears climax. _It feels as though I have to pee,_ she thinks to herself so she holds back but that just makes the pleasure more overwhelming. She feels as if she can't hold it in any longer or she will explode. She screams as she lets it all go and she starts to shutter.

              Just as she climaxes he forces his tongue deep inside of her. He probes deeper and deeper into her warm wet folds as she explodes and squirts into his mouth. He holds her legs down as he continues to lap up every drop of her cream.

              She screams and moans uncontrollably and tries to pull away even though she doesn’t want him to stop. She scratches his head and pulls at his hair but that just makes him go faster and suck harder. After a few more moments she starts to get lightheaded as she gets lost in the overwhelming pleasure.

               “P...please... I can't.... Take anymore....” It’s hard for her to form words and the world around the two of them disappears away as she slips deeper into subspace.

              He starts sucking and biting her clit again as he continues to finger her hard.

              Her pleasure is now mixed with pain as his finger start to penetrate deeper. She starts to feel a different kind of fluid inside of her as the pain and pleasure grow well past her breaking point then out of nowhere she climaxes again and slumps limply to the ground from exhaustion.

              He pulls his bloody fingers out of her and wipes them off, then crawls on top of her limp body. He slowly starts to unbutton her dress shirt, as he kneels around her legs.

              She pants hard, “no more.... Please... No more.....”

              He ignores her pleas as he finishes unbuttoning her blouse, and opens it to reveal her chest. He looks down at the tiny mounds of her juvenile breasts. He slowly leans over and starts to suck and bite one nipple as he squeezes and pinches the other. Then he slowly starts grinding his thick cock against her overstimulated privets. She sees his eyes roll back into his head as he comes closer to ecstasy. “Quite girl, if you liked that last part you will love this.”

              The voice was unmistakable this time, _but how could he do this to me... it couldn't be my own father could it be_ , she asks herself. Her mind races as the realization hits her. She then kicks him in the nuts, jumps up and runs off shouting, “help!!! Help!!!”

              She runs through the woods in what she hopes to be the right direction she hears his voice, her father's voice, yelling out from behind her.

               “No one's going to hear you, it's raining just enough to keep people inside and make your screams muffled by the noisy leaves but not enough get us wet.”

              She keeps running, keeps screaming “help!!!, HELP!!!” She hears noises in the woods then she hears her pursuer shout out mockingly “help!!!, HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!...... YOU SEE NO ONE HEARS YOU, IF YOU COME BACK NOW I WON'T PUNISH YOU...MUCH...”, his voice seems much more distant now. Even though her tiny legs are growing tied, she tells herself, _keep running you can't let him find you_. After her legs can’t take anymore she runs up to a large pile of brush and hides in a dirty pile of leaves.

              She hears his footsteps getting closer and closer. She hears him start to mutter in frustration as he keeps searching, keeps circling. He starts walking straight at her, closer and closer, she feels as if she is about to jump out of her skin. It takes every ounce of strength but she is able to keep herself from shaking.

              His feet stop right in front of her as he stands there, listening for her. After what seems like forever his footsteps move on, and then fade altogether.

              She sighs a bit in relief and sits still as she waits a few more minutes.

              She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she lays there, her body trembling, it's all she can do to not just jump up and start running again but she knows that would cause too much noise. After a few more excruciating moments she can't take it anymore and slowly craws out of her hiding place. She creeps from tree to tree, listening for him all the while. After a long while she finally can see the edge of the woods and just past the woods is a small grass clearing then the backyard of her friend's house. She sees her friend playing in her backyard and sets out for her. Suddenly she is swept up from behind and slammed to the ground. The impact forces the breath from her lungs and as she gasps for air her father forces a ring gag into her mouth, it's four cold, spider like arms dig into her cheek, as he tightens the leather clasp. “That’s so you don't bite me...”, he says then he jams a ball gag in her mouth and straps it tight as well. “…And that's so you don't make any more noise...now I'm going to have to punish you”.

              She squirms and tries to kick him away as she struggles to get free and escape. “Mmmm mm mmmmmmmmm!!! Mmmmmmmmmmm mm mmmmm!!!!!!”

              He sits on her back to hold her to the ground while he forces her arms behind her back. Then he uses his knee to hold one arm in place while he buckles the leather cuff around the other. After he finishes doing the same with her second hand he puts a collar around her neck. He pulls on the leash hard and starts to choke her. “Bad girls that run away get treated like dogs, and get put on a leash. Is that what you want?” He lets go and she slumps to ground gasping for air. He then yanks her arms up and locks them into the back of her collar.

              She watches as he sets a large wooden paddle down just a little bit in front of her. She looks up sees her friend playing on her covered back porch through the rain drops splashing off the paddle as her feet are bound together.

               “There and no more running”, he whispers into her ear as he reaches for the now wet paddle. He gets off of her and forces by her arms her to kneel then…

              Whack, whack, whack, whack.

              The pain from the paddle is worse than anything she had ever felt.

              Whack, whack, whack, whack

              She screams helplessly as she cries hard and mumbles for mercy.

              Whack, whack, whack, whack...

              Squirming hard, he tries to turn over and look him in the eyes.

              Whack, whack, whack, whack...

              He lets her role to her side.

              Whack, whack, whack, whack...

              Then he suddenly stops and sets the paddle down. He pulls himself out again and rubs the tip against her cheek. As he reaches for the strap of the ball gag he asks, “Are you going to be a good girl and stay quiet?”

              Tears fall hard down her face and she says nothing.

              He pulls the gag out and shoves his dick back into her mouth. He moves her until she’s face down in his lap. One hand holds the back of her head as he fucks her mouth the other continues to paddle her...hard...

              Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

              She cries and chokes on his cock as he continues...

              Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

              She squirms and tries to get away.

              WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK,

              She screams out with each hit.

              WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK.

               “Are you ready for me to be inside of you yet...?”, he says as he pulls out of her mouth.

              WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK.....

              She screams and cries as she tries to curl up into the fetal position. “Please I beg of you.... No more...”

              He quickly rolls her over and spins her around. He spreads her lips with one hand while using the handle of the paddle to smack hard against her clit.

              Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

               “Are you going to be a good girl and not call out...? If so I can remove that other gag; I'm sure it's hurting your cheek and jaw by now.”

              Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

              She cries hard and quickly nods her head “yes” as she shivers and shakes violently.

              He removes the second gag then kisses her on the lips, his tongue dancing inside her little mouth. He then takes his cock and starts paddling her clit.

              Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack.

              After each strike he rubs the tip up and down her tiny wet pussy. “You like the way that feels don't you? It’s ok to like it, and want you to enjoy this...”

              She looks away as she closes her eyes and lets the tears fall silently down her face. “Please help me....”, she whispers.

              He slowly slides the tip of his cock into her.

              It feels far too big to fit and the pain is almost too much as he enters her. She hears him moan out as he forces the whole head into her tiny pussy.

              He watches her shutter, and feels her body tremble. Then he grabs her hips hard and forces himself deep into side of her. “That’s a good girl, half way there.”

              She screams in agony and pain as she tries desperately to kick away from him. “Oh my God... that's only half...”, she cries out in shock.

              He covers her mouth with his hand as he forces the rest of his cock deep inside of her. He holds it there for a few seconds before pulling back. Then he starts to pump deep into her, hard and slow at first then growing faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He starts moaning loudly as he molests his little girl. “I’ve waited soooo long for this. You feel even more amazing then I had hoped. Now I’m going to fuck you till you love having me inside of you...”, as he says the words he starts pounding down harder, and faster as he goes even deeper into her.

              She cries, kicks, and screams into his hand, ”ahhhh!!!! It hurts!!! It hurts!!!!! Please no!!!!!”

               “Hold still...” he says as he smacks her on her cheek... “I'm not going to stop till you cum for me.... now tell me how you like it...”, he says as he continues to force himself deeper and harder into her tiny soar pussy.

              She cries harder as she begs no more, “I…I like it!!!”, she says lying to him thinking it will make things stop quicker.

               “Do you like it hard and deep like this…”, he says as he continues to pound away in quick, short, hard thrusts. “…or do you like this more...”, he slows down to long smooth thrusts, pulling his head almost out of her before sliding it all the way back in.

              She whines heavily as she screams, _if he goes faster it will be over sooner..._ , she thinks to herself. “f....faster.... Go faster....”

              He starts pumping faster and faster, deeper and deeper. He moans with each thrust, each movement and each scream and moan from her gets him more erect.

              Her tiny body is trapped completely under him as he thrusts down into her. A few minutes more and he moans out in pleasure as he starts to cum.

              He quickly grabs himself, pulls out then jams his dick in her mouth and once again fills her mouth with daddy's warm cum. Then he rolls her over and starts fucking her doggie style.

              She moans out as his dick starts going into her even deeper. She wants to fight it but she starts to feel that feeling again. This time it's much more intense, and with each stroke it's starting to become more pleasurable than painful. _Why am I starting to enjoy this…_ , she thinks to herself. She starts to moan loud as she claws at the ground with her tiny fingers.

               “That’s it, I knew you would love this...”, he keeps going hard and fast. As she gets closer and closer he starts to nibble her neck and earlobe with the hand not covering her mouth. He then reaches around and starts to play with her clit.

              They continue on for several more minutes before a wave of overwhelming pleasure roles through their bodies as they cum and moan out together.

              She’d never felt anything that had felt this good before. _How could I enjoy my father raping me…?_

              Almost as if he heard her he starts to stroke her hair, and says in a soothing, consoling tone. “It’s ok to enjoy what I did to you even though you didn't want me too, just like it's ok to want more of it. You DO want more, don't you...?”

              She cries as she falls to the ground... then slowly nods her head “yes”.

              He starts to lick and suck her clit and lap down her cream, “we can't let any of this go to waste”.

              Her whole body trembles at his touch and shock waves of pleasure role through her as his tongues touches her. She starts writhing in ecstasy as he licks and sucks harder.

               “So do you really want me to stop...?”, he says with a wry grin just before sliding his tongue deep inside of her.

              As he does, her eyes roll back into her head as the pleasure overwhelms her; she squeals as her hips vibrate uncontrollably.

              He leans back and pulls something out of his coat; quickly he slides the long narrow shaft into her, and with a quick turn the vibrator comes to life and starts to make her head swim. He picks her up and drapes her over one shoulder while working the vibrator with the other. “You’re going to be making lots of fun noises with this...”, he says as he carries her back deep into the woods.

              She claws at his back and squirms in his arms from the waves of pleasure as he toys her with the pulsating vibrator on the way back to 'their spot'. She moans then screams violently as she shivers, shakes, and vibrates in his arms.

              Just as they reach their spot she violently orgasms in his arms.

               “You want me inside of you again, don’t you? I'll be gentle this time. Sit on my lap so you can ride me the way you WANT to...”, he says as he kneels down on the ground with her on top of him.

              She blushes, “I... I don't... know… I…”

              He slides vibrator out and lets it hover and dance on her clit as he positions her over top of him. He uses the other hand to stroke her wet pussy with the tip of his dick.

              Her little legs quiver as she tries told hold herself above his cock.

               “It’s ok to like it; it will be our little secret. This will be our special spot, whenever you want it to be...”, he says in soft tones.

              Her tired legs start to give out, and as they do he slides his head back inside of her.

               “That’s it, ride me like a good girl...”

              She blushes and cries out, “I... Can't.... Stand....”

               “Aaaawwww you're so cute”, he says as he brushes her flushed cheek. He pushes up just as her legs give out, thrusting deep inside of her and as he does she moans out, but this time the pain only makes it feel better. He places her hands on his shoulders then grabsher soar ass. “Now twist and grind with your hips.”

              She squeals as she does as she is told.

               “That’s a good girl, you like the way naughty feels don't you...?” He starts thrusting back as she rolls her hips; each time he does little squeals of joy slip out of her lips. He claws and squeezes her ass as hehelps her bounce and push harder onto him.

              They both start to moan uncontrollably as they go faster and harder until they both cry out from their orgasms. “That was amazing...”, he says panting between breaths. “Now what do you want me to do to you... or are you done until next time...?”

               “No more....”, she pants.

              He pulls out of her and lays her back on the ground then drags her legs up over his shoulders until her wet little pussy is up to his lips and he starts to lick and suck again. “I love the way you taste”, he says as he finishes lapping up her cream. Then he stands her up in front of him, her legs quiver and shake from exhaustion and over stimulation; gently he grabs her chin and kisses her hard, his tongue slides deep into her mouth.

              She can still tease her cream on his lips.

               “You want to do this again don't you...?”

              She looks away and softy says, “Leave me...”

              He quickly slides her panties back on her and brushes off her dress. “Now all you have to do is walk that way for a bit until you come to the trail, then follow that to the right... I hope we get to play again...” He kisses her hard on the lips again then says, “Meet me here in our spot the same day next week, and we will continue our fun...” and with that he leaves her alone in the woods just as the rain starts to pick up.

              She sits down under the tree and cries a bit before heading back home, not know what she was going to do or say to him…

              Back home her daddy waits for his little girl to come home after her big day. As he waits his mind drifts back to her, the woods and their special time together. He starts to stroke the large bulge that had formed in his pants just from the thought.

              She walks into the house and sees her father standing in the hallway, waiting for, as he always did. She flushes when she realizes that he is fully erect under his tight pants.

              He looks at her innocently.“How was your day,” he says as he sweeps her up into his warm gentle embrace.“Did you have fun today...at school,”he says as he squeezes her ass with one hand.

              She can feel his erection against her stomach before he sets her back down on the floor. Tears begin to form in her eyes, “f--fine...”

              He ruffles her hair as he gently pushes her toward her room, “good now go get cleaned up for dinner mommy will be home soon”.

              In a daze, she walks to her room and puts her stuff down; thenshe goes into the bathroom and locks the door.

              Her father goes about making dinner as if nothing is wrong, and has everything ready by the time her mother gets home. After he greets her mother at the door and calls her down for dinner.

              Upstairs the daughter is looking deep at her unseen wounds as she tries to clean the sensitive swollen areas

              Downstairs the father setsthe table, nervously hopeful that his little girl will keep what happened today a secret. _Just our little secret..._ his mind drifts back to their spot, and the wonderful time they had. _I can't wait until next time_ , he thinks to himself. Realizing she’s taking a whilehe goes up stairs and knocks on his daughter’s door. “Are you ok in there? Your dinner is getting cold, do you need any help...?”

               “No...” she quickly replies.

               “Ok, well hurry up. Oh and I left you something on your bedroom door”, he calls out through the door.

              She sighs as she hears his footsteps turn then head back down stairs. When she goes back into her room she sees the princess dress that she’d been hinting about for weeks, hanging on the back of her door. On top of the dress she sees a note. “ _I hope your day was a fun as mine. You're dad's very special little girl and I hope you know that even though I have to be mean or punish you sometimes that daddy will always love you._ ” The day’s events sweep back over her, and the pain, pleasure and confusion makes her knees weak. She also realizes that it has made her wet again. Flashes of daddy sucking her clit and toying her swirl in her head as she puts on 'daddy's guilt present' to her. _What's wrong with me_ , she thinks to herself. She tries to push the thoughts out but it's no good she’s soooo horny now that she must touch herself.

              She blushes as she lies down and looks up at the ceiling; she gently patsher swollen lips and whines softly. The tingling sensation comes back and starts to build inside of her; her eyes dart around her room, desperately searching for something to help her cum. She grabs her Harry Potter toy broomstick, turns it on and sits on the tip of the handle. She yelps and jumps from the vibration on her soar, swollen lips as it first touches her but then settles back down on it. After just a few moments she can't help but to moan so she learns forward and buries her head in her pillows. Muffled moans and screams fill her room as she orgasms. She flops over in her bed and looks at her cream on the end of the broom. “ _I love the way you taste”_ , her father’s words echoed in her head as she raises the toy to her lips and starts to lick off her juices.“Blehhh,” she blushes hard as she cries out. After getting the taste out of her mouth with some water, she cleansher toy and finally heads down stairs.

              She sees that her mother and father have started without her and are in deep conversation when she gets to the table and don't notice her sit down. The two of them always seemed so happy together and their lives had always been simple and fun, w _hy would daddy want to ruin that…why would I_ , she thought to herself. _I can’t do it, I won’t ruin the happiness of mommy and my brothers, even if that means not telling on daddy_ , she decides to herself. She just sits there and tries to enjoy her dinner and her family and puts the thoughts of the day’s events out of her head.

              After dinner she heads to bed, closely followed by her father.

              He tucks her in, kisses her forehead and says “I love you very much. You make daddy happier then you will ever know and I would do anything for you.”

              She knows that in some sick way those words are true and that everything her daddy did to her he did do out of love. He leaves her alone in the dark, just her and thoughts. Tears start to pour down her face and she cries herself to sleep…


	2. Our Special Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since the attack, now the girl must choose if she wants to go straight home... or to the "stranger" waiting for her in "their special spot".

              In the several days, since her encounter, every time she thinks about it she needs to touch herself. She knows it's wrong but part of her wants to meet 'the stranger' in the woods again....

              She’s walking home by herself again, it's Wednesday, her mommy’s late day at work and one week after her attack. When she gets to the beginning of the path and she stops, frozen in her tracks by the thoughts of her attack. She knows he's down there waiting for her, waiting to do more naughty things to her. She gets wet at the thought. “No I shouldn't”, she whispers as she takes a step passed the trail, but then she stops and looks down it... “What’s the harm in having fun...”, she whispers, blushes then slowly walks down the trail.

              Her heart quickens with each step and she starts to get wet as she thinks about what waits for her. When she get nears the clearing she sees her father is already there waiting for her in their special place. She stops and hides behind a tree in a panic. “What am I doing here, do I really want daddy to touch me down there again. What's wrong with me?”, she whispers to herself. Her mind drifts back to the first time and all the pain... but also sooooo much pleasure. “Am I wrong for wanting this”, she says to herself as she leans against the tree and watches him sitting on a fallen tree, waiting for her arrival. She hugs the tree tighter as she clenches her legs together and moans softly to herself. Her hand slides down her waist then up under her dress. She feels her wet panties and starts to stroke herself. She can't take it anymore, she wants... no needs her daddy's touch... She steps back onto the path with one shaky leg, then the next, and soon finds herself stepping into the clearing.

               “I was wondering if you were going to hide behind that tree all day or if you'd be able to come down here with me”, her father says as he turns to face her, wearing his same outfit as last time.

              Her blood runs cold as he looks down on her. She wants to run away from him and strip naked for him all at the sometime. Without even knowing it she takes a step back but he reaches out and takes her by the shoulder.

               “Don’t worry, this time we will do what you want, now that you know what you like...”, and with that he slowly unzips his pants and pulls himself out. “You want this back in your mouth, don't you...?”

              She nods “yes” softly as she looks at it.

               “That’s a good girl”, he says as he takes her hand in his and places it on his throbbing cock. He moans slightly from her touch.

              She feels him getting bigger from her grasp. She brings him near her lips, then slides her moist little tongue out and starts teasing the tip.

              He moans out a little as his little girl’s tongue touches him, and even more when she swirls it around the head. He holds and scratches at the back of her head as she continues to tease.

              She feels his legs start to shake as he slowly forces the head into her mouth, staining her tiny jaw. She moans a bit as she tries to take it all in, “mmmm”.

               “That’s it good girl, I knew you would love this as much as I would.” he grabs her by her hair and force himself in deeper. When she starts to gag, he slides back a little then thrusts in again. “Keep your hand here so I don't choke you so much”, he says as he places her hand on his cock. “There now I can't go in so deep”, and with that he starts thrust with his hips, fucking her little mouth. He starts going faster and harder, as he does her hand starts slipping on his wet shaft.

              She starts to gag on each thrust, and as she does he starts going faster and deeper. She moans out when he tilts her head back by pulling her hair and then straddles her. He’s now pushing himself straight down into her mouth, and she feels him sliding all the way into her throat until her lips are pressed up against his stomach.

               “What a good girl, learning how to deep throat for me. You like choking on my cock don't you?”, he says with delight.

              Her eyes close tightly as she tries hard to hold it down.

               “Good girl, you're doing soooo well”, he says as he starts fucking deep into her tight throat. His whole shaft slides in and out as he deep throats her.

              She feels his ball slapping against her chic, sticky from her spit. She starts making gulping noises as he pumps her face faster and harder. Tears form in her eyes and run down her cheeks as she strains and gags. When she can't take any more she tries to push his hips away, but he keeps pumping, moaning loudly...

              She slaps his legs hard and keeps pushing away as she gags on her daddy’s cock.

              He quickly pulls out of her mouth for a few moments while she gasps for air before pushing back deep inside her. He starts slower at first but soon builds back up until she can no longer take it and is forced to push him off, each time pushing her further and further past her limits.

              After a few more time like this he arches his back and throws his head back in a loud moan as he cums deep in her throat.

              He pulls a fist full of her hair and pushes as far into her mouth as he can. Her teeth and face dig into his stomach as he forces that last half inch down her throat and holds it there.

              She can't breathe, but instead of pushing him away she grabs his ass a holds him inside of her. She doesn’t know why but she loves having her daddy deep inside her mouth. She holds him there for a few more moments before he pulls himself out of her mouth. She desperately grabs his cock and milks out every last drop into her mouth.

              His knees start to go weak as she continues to suck and stroke him. He flops back onto a fallen tree but his little girl doesn’t stop she just kneels down between his legs and continues.

              She moans softly as she crawls up to him while using both hands and her mouth to keep tormenting his over stimulated cock. She starts to get wet as she watches him start writhing in ecstasy as she continues. She likes having daddy at her mercy, _now I know why daddy likes pushing me so much_ , she thinks to herself. An evil little grin crosses her mouth as she continues to tease and torment him. Soonhe cries out again as he fills her mouth with his warm cum. She laps it all down, like a good little girl, squeezing every last drop out before climbing on top of him. She looks down at him and blushes.

              He grabs her face with both hands and strokes her blushing cheeks with his thumbs. He watches as she traps his throbbing cock between her warm, wet pussy and his stomach as she starts to grind on him. He feels her warmth running up and down his shaft and hears her moans getting louder and longer. He kisses his little girl on the lips as they both start to moan. His tongue starts dancing in her mouth as she sucks on it.

              She feels the pleasure build in her as she nears orgasm, but just before she cums he pulls her off of him and lays her down.

              He quickly sticks his tongue inside of her as she cums. She screams and moans as he licks and sucks her folds and clit.Then he sticks two fingers deep inside of her, curlsthem upwards and starts pounding her hard as he continues to suck, pinch and nibble her clit.

              She screams loudly as she groans and squirms hard, “ngh!!”

              He holds her down with his other hand as he starts going faster and faster. She cries out as she cums again, but this time he leaves her wet. He lifts her legs up around his waist, and starts stroking herwarm, wet pussy with his head. Then he starts to push the thick head into her tiny, over stimulated pussy.

              She screams, “It…! It won't fit there!”

               “Don’t worry, it won't hurt as much as it did the first time,”he assures her as he pusheshis head inside of her.

              The pain and pleasure is already almost too much for her; she cries out but he just slowly pushes deeper. Part of her wants to yell _daddy please stop_ , the rest of her wants her daddy inside of her even deeper... She cries out, “Aahhghh!!! Please!!!! I… I!!!! Want more.....”

              He kisses his little girl on the lips passionately and push deeper inside of her.

              It still feels far too big and the pain is still almost too much but this time she can't get enough.

              He watches as she shutters, and feels her whole body tremble. He grabs her ass hard and forces himself deeper inside of her. “That's a good girl; I fit perfectly inside of you.” He forces the rest of his cock deep inside of her and just as he did before he holds it there before pulling back, but this time he does little thrusts which make her squeal out with each one.

              They start moaning loudly as he molests his little girl, as she lets him molest her. She wraps her legs around his back then starts pulling towards him as he pumps down; he goes hard and slow into her at first then growing faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

               “I told you I was going to fuck you till you loved having me inside of you...”, he says the words as he pulls out of her. “Now tell me what you want.”

              She is hardly able to speak, but franticly gets out, “Please mister, I Want you back deep inside of me…”

              While still inside of her, he rolls over so that she is on top of him, “now you get to bounce up and down in my lap”.

              She slowly starts to bounce on her daddy’s lap, up and down on his long shaft; she starts to ride it harder and harder. A popping sound could be heard as her ass slaps against his legs.

              He grabs her ass and starts pulling her down onto him harder, and faster as he goes even deeper into her.

              She screams as her soar little pussy starts to bleed again.“Aahh!!! I can't take it all!”, she cries out.

              He pulls her to his chest and thrusts up into her as he starts spanking her ass as you. Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack. After each strike he rubs and squeezes her little cheeks. “That’s it moan for me louder”, he says as he continues to spank her, Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack…

               “A!!! Ahhhh!!!!!!!”

              He slows down to long smooth thrusts, pulling his head almost out of her before jamming it all the way back inside. He starts pumping faster and faster the long strokes going deeper and deeper.He moans with each thrust, each movement and from each scream and moan from his little girl. He moans out but this time he cum inside of her, filling her little pussy with daddy's warm cum. He quickly bends her over the log kneeling her in front of him as he positions himself behind her.

              Out of breath she begs, “P,,Please,,, no more. I hurt down there...”, but she soon realizes that doesn't matter as he starts rubbing his wet cock up and down her ass, before starting to force it inside of her.

              She screams as she tries to crawl away, “no please not my butt”.

              He pulls her back to him and forces himself deep inside of her. She screams and shrieks as his entire length fills her little ass. He grunts and moans loudly as he starts to pound away, pulling almost completely out before jamming it back down deep inside of her. He goes faster and faster, his hands squeeze and claw at her hips as he pulls her back against him.

              She hears the popping of her soar ass slapping against his stomach and cries out, “Oh god oh god oh god! It hurts! Please more!”

               “That's a good girl, I knew you'd love the way it hurts”, he says in-between thrusts. He starts going even faster, now their moans are constant cries of pleasure and pain, topped off with her squeals each time as she reaches her limit. After what seems like forever he starts grunting with every movement and soon she feels the warmth of his cum as he fills her little ass.

              He pulls out and collapses on the ground behind her panting hard and says, “You felt sooo amazing, I’m so glad you showed up. I’ve been waiting all week to be able to touch you again...”

              She looks down at him laying there bottomless, his cock dripping cum into his stomach. She crawls over to him and grabs his cock in both hands and starts sucking on it hard.

              He starts moaning and writhing from her touch of her warm soft lips.

              She watches as he slowly kicks and claws at the ground, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Every flick of her tongue on his over stimulated head makes him cry out and squirm. He gently tries to push her off but, she likes being in control, likes having her daddy at HER mercy, and not the other way around… Gently, she flicks her tongue across the head and watches him squirm; then starts to lick the tip in circles.

              His moans grow louder, and he thrashes more violent as she continues... “I,,, I can't,,, you're getting so good at,,, oh god, oh god, oh go ahhhhhhhh.”

              She watches as his eyes role back into his head as he gives into the pleasure of her torment...She blushes hard and sits up when she fully realizes what she had done.

              He slowly strokes her cheek, “I’m so glad you like our special spot, I love the way you make me feel.”

              She blushes, even more with those words.

              He kisses her on the forehead. Then he reaches into his coat and pulls out the vibrator from last time, holds it out to you and say. “If you keep tormenting me I’ll let you use this again so we can cum together.”

              She blushes hard as she recalls the memory; then quickly takes it from his hand.

              He watches as she excitedly takes her new toy from his hand and then says, “So adorable. Now put it inside of you, and then put me back inside your mouth.”

              She holds the vibrator and finds the on switch, but before turning it on she remember the intensity from the fast time. “I don't think I can take it... It's so strong....”

               “You can twist the knob at the end to adjust that”, he says, pointing to the controls.

              She blushes harder.

               “It’s ok, I wanna watch you play with yourself and hear you moan...”, he reassures her.

               “OK….” He watches as she turns it on again and starts to adjust the knob. She feels the vibration change from slow to fast; then jumps and almost drops it when she turns it to pulsate.

              He laughs at her and says, “You like that one don’t you, go ahead and use it. That setting is for big girls, you’ll love it….”

              She blushes hard and says, “It’ll kill me.”

               “I promise if you don’t like it you can stop, but if you do like it you can take it home with you…”, he said in soft seductive tones.

              She blushes and turns it back on slow then starts to toy her clit, and moans a little. As she grows wetter she slides the slender shaft inside of her. She moans out loudly, flops forward onto his stomach, and starts to shutter from the waves of pleasure.

              He strokes the back of his little girls head and watches her as she twitches and writhes in ecstasy.

              She shivers lightly as her hips rock back and forth on it, “Aahhh...!!!”

              He starts to scratch and claw at her back leaving long red streaks from her ass to the back of her neck.

              The pain ripples through her and intensifies the pleasure; her back arches into his clawing hands as they move up her. She giggles to herself when she realizes that she’s doing the same thing her cat does when scritched.

               “Are you going to purr for me next…?” her father says with a wry smile, having taken notice of his little girl’s body movement.

              She begins to purr softly for her daddy as she continues to squirm on top of him.

              His one hand continues to pet and scritch, while the other slides between her legs and starts fingering her clit as she plays with her toy. She cries out from his touch, and her whole body starts to shutter. His fingers then move to the knob as he quickly turns the vibratorto pulsate.

              She screams as it slips from her hand and vibrates inside her. “Get it out... get it out!”, she screams as her juices pour from her body and it rocks violently.

              He holds it inside of her and hugs her tight. “Just a few seconds more, trust me you'll thank me...”, he says as he starts thrusting and twisting the toy inside of her.

              The pulsing is too much for her to take and she continues to beg, “P,,Please no, no more,, I,, I , I

aaaaaahhhhhhhh, I can’t, I can’t take anymoooooreaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHH”. Her whole body shakes as she cums again, _this time was waaaaaay more intense than the other times_ , she thinks to herself. She lays there in her father’s embrace twitching from the waves of pleasure even after he turns off the toy. Now every time he touches her, pet her or stroke her hair she moans and writhes in ecstasy.

               “Awwwww sooo cute”, he says as he continues and she squirms violently and curls up into a ball on his lap.

              The waves are getting less and less as her body slowly starts to feel like normal. She lays there in his arms for a long while, she loved having her daddy all to herself, but then the moment is broken as he speaks.

               “Well you should really be getting home before your family is worried about you”, he says as he slides her panties back on her. He pulls them up tight against the vibrator that is still inside of her; then wiggles it a bit and says, “You leave this right here, until you get home. You wouldn’t want your mommy to find it would you…?”

              She won’t say anything to him nor can she look him in the eyes.... He stands her up; her legs feel heavy and her weak knees make her wobble.

              He brushes the leaves off of her dress, and gently kisses her forehead then says, “Now you hurry home, and make sure you hide your new toy.” With that he stands up and quickly walks away, leaving her alone in the woods… once again…

              She stands there holding her toy tightly between her legs. She starts to leave the woods but whenever she goes to take a step the vibrator shifts and sends a wave of pleasure through her and makes her knees even weaker. The longer she walks the more intense the pleasure gets until she is forced to stop and hold onto a tree for support. She continues on like this until she reaches the edge of the woods, and by that time her panties are soaked through from her cream. She gathers all of her composure as she slowly and carefully continues her walk home. By the time she reaches her front door she is on the verge of another orgasm; her body quivers as she reaches out for the door knob. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door, hoping that for once her father would not be there waiting to greet her. She also hopped that she would be able to make it to her room before she moans out in ecstasy. She opens the door finds that both her mother and father are standing there; startled she lets out a little “eep”, and is scared to take a step inside for fear of her impending orgasm.

              Her father stoops down in front of her, and hugs her tightly; when he does her knees give out completely and shecollapse into his arms. He picks her up with one arm as he stands, and sets her on his hip. “Well let’s get you up stairs and changed out of your school cloths”, he says as he starts out for the stairs.

              She claws into his shoulder as his hip forces the vibrator deeper inside of her. _He has to feel that_ , she thinks to herself.

              When they get to her room he lets her slide off of his hip and as she does the switch on the vibrator turns on immediately causing her to orgasm. She screams wildly as her back arches violently and she curls up on her bed as her legs squeeze together tightly. “Daddy this thing...! It... its....”

              He sits on the edge of the bed, and strokes her hair for a moment while she quivers from her toy. Then he takes her hand and places it in his lap letting her feel his erection grow from her touch.“You come down stairs when you’re ready”, he says with a wicked grin; dropping all pretenses about not knowing what’s going on. He then starts to get up to head down stairs.

              She whines the calls out, “daddy!!”

               “What’s wrong dear…”, he says as he looks deep into her eyes and usesher hand to stroke the bulge in his pants.

              She can barley think as the vibrator keeps pulsing inside of her, but she’s so glad she doesn’t have to pretend she doesn’t know her daddy is her attacker anymore.

               “Is there something you wanted to do before dinner…”, he asks her?

               “I... Please... Get it out of me…”, she beg.

               “Of course dear”, he says as his hand slowly slides up her trembling leg. He forces his hand between her clinched legs until it rests on her hot, wet and aching pussy. He start to rub her through her panties, his touch makes her quake and moan. He takes hold of the vibrator just as his other hand covers her mouth. Then he violently shakes, twists and pulls it back and forth while it's still inside of her.

              The pained pleasure makes her cry out. Soon her muffled moans fill the room, then just as quickly she screams out from another orgasm.... Then all is still, she barely moves as he pulls the vibrator out of her. Her lays there and watches as he licks her toy clean.

              He then rolls his little girl onto her back and as she lays there in a heap her daddy licks her clean as well. “Was there something else you wanted before dinner?” he says as he still teasingly laps at her raw, wet pussy.

              Trembling as she breaths uncontrollably, “do it again... Please daddy!”

               “Do what my dear”, he says as his fingers slide deep inside of her, “is this what you mean or do you want more...?” With that he starts to eat her out, his tongue probing deep inside of her as he stretches her open with two strong fingers…

               “Ahhh!!!”, she cries out and she grabs her stuffed animal and clenches it tight.“More!”

               “That’s my good little girl; I knew I had chosen right”, he says while fingering her faster as he sucks and bites on her little clit.

              She starts to moan and cry out, the pain and pleasure keep getting more and more overwhelming with each time she cums.

              He roles her over onto her stomach, and throws her legs over his shoulders as he continues to eat, and finger her.

              She screams into her bed as she cums again, but he doesn’t stop and neither can she. She barely hears his zipper come down as he pulls himself out.

              She tries to whisper but screams out as she squirms, “I don't think I can take anymore daddy! My body! Ahhhhhhh!!!” Just then she explodes into her daddy’s tongue again, her warm cream fills his mouth as he sucks and laps it up. Every touch makes her shutter as shelies there, unable to move or ever make a sound.

              He moves her legs to around his waist as he moves closer, then he starts to rub her pussy with the head of his dick.

              She tries to talk but can’t form the words. The soft skin of his head sends waves of pleasure through her as he slides it up and down her tiny dripping wet pussy. She squeals softly in a begging tone, she so desperately wanted… no needed her father inside of her again.

              He quickly slides the tip inside of her; as he does her back arches and she screams into the bed.

              The pain is soooo intense but she wants more, she craves daddy’s punishment and torture.

              He starts to push deeper into her then she cries out again. He stops and says, “I’m not hurting you too much am I”?

              She blushes hard and screams, “No! More!”

              He pushes all the way into her and holds it there for a moment while she screams into the bed. Then he starts pounding her hard and deep, her muffled moans fill the room. “You’re being such a good little girl for daddy “, he says before pounding her harder. “You like you way daddy hurts you…don’t you…?”

               “Yes! Yes! Please daddy, give me more! Deeper!!”, she cries out.

               “Daddy loves his naughty little girl”, he says as he starts pounding even harder.

              His hips slap against her so hard it’s like he’s spanking her… and she loves it. His balls slap up on her sore clit and makes scream. His thrusts against her start to slide the bed from the force. The pain is more then she’d ever felt but so is the pleasure. She screams into my pillow as she squirts all over her daddy’s big cock, but he keeps pounding deep, inside of her tiny wet pussy.

              Soon he moans out as he cums inside of her. He collapses on the bed next to her. Panting and out of breath he says, “Now… be a good… a good girl and clean daddy’s dick off…”

              She blushes hard as she climbs on top of him, sits on his hard cock and then says, “Bad daddy... I didn't get to finish!” She slowly bounces up and down on it hard andthey both moan and scream. Now it’s her father’s who starts to moan uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the pleasure. She knows she has her daddy at her command now as she continues to bounce up and down on his long hard cock.

               “It… it’s too much… ahhhh, I can’t… ahhhh… you feel… amazing…”, he says through gasps and moans.

              She squeals softly as he tries to take it all inside.

              He takes hold of her waist and starts pulling her down on him as he thrusts upward, forcing himself all the way inside of her.

              They both cry out from each deep thrust.

              After a short time he cries out between gasps, “daddy can’t… daddy can’t take too much… too much more of this… but I don’t ever… ever want to stop…” His hands flop to the bed; then they start clawing at it as she continues to ride him.

              She realizes that he’s so weak now that she has him completely under her control; at her mercy to do all of the sick and twisted things that she has always wanted to do to her daddy.

              He cries out as his orgasm starts to hit him; then moans even louder when his little girl dismounts him and starts to suck him off.

              Just before he fills her mouth with his warm cum, she slides her finders up inside of his tight little asshole. She feels him clinch around her fingers as he cums in her mouth. She giggles as his moans grow louder and louder as she starts to finger him. She quickly finds that he moans out much louder when she curls her fingers and plays with the spot just behind his dick.

               “Oh God…! Baby, what are you doing to daddy…?”, he moans out. He starts clawing the bed and scooting away from her after she slides her toy inside of him and turns it up to pulsate.

               “Now you know how I felt daddy…”, she says teasingly as she starts to thrust into him hard. She starts pounding him harder and harder.

              He thrashes, moans, and cries out uncontrollably for what seems like forever before he cums in her mouth again. “Please… please, no more… Daddy can’t take anymore…”, he pleads to his little girl.

              She turns the toy off, slowly slides it out of him and sets it to the side. She stands up, straightens her dress, and skips to the door. Just before she leaves she turns and says, “I’ll set the table and greet mommy while you… recover…” With that she disappears through the door and leaves her father laying on her bed in the afterglow of the tormenting he had just endured.


	3. A Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the young girl wakes up in the middle of the night with a "need" only her daddy can fill... so she wonders through the dark house to his bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very rough 1st Draft, not edited... not finished.

              It's late at night several days late… The daughter wakes up in the middle of the night sooooooo horny her toy is just not doing it for her. She sneaks out of her room, down the hall and into her daddy's room. She sees mommy and daddy sleeping. She looks around and sees all of their dildos, vibrators, strapons, restraints, gags and other crazy sex toys scattered on the floor. She gets wet just looking at them. She removes the covers to reveal her naked daddy. She climbs in the bed quietly and pulls the covers back over as she closesher eyes softly and takes a deep whiff of daddy's aroma.

              My daddy cuddles closely against her as she lays there. She hears her mommy softly snoring, dead asleep and unwakeable from her nightly pills. She blushes as feels his warmth against her naked flesh, “Mmmmm... There it is... Daddy's pee pee....”, she says as she grasps her daddy's cock in her hand.

              He moans and stirs slightly in his sleep as he starts to grow in her hand.

              Gently, she strokes his cock and cuddles it as if it were a teddy bear.

              He starts to moan and squirms in his sleep and in her grasp… in her embrace.

              She feels the warmth of his naked body against hers. Her mommy, still deep in sleep, rolls her naked body against her daughter as well. She’s sooooo horny at this point the contact makes her moan out. She blushes as she moans softly and gently licks daddy's long length.

              Her father starts moaning and thrashing in his sleep as she continues to lick his shaft. He starts to mumble in his sleep. “That's it baby just......such a good little girl....”, he says, trailing off.

              Her little pussy gets wet when she realizes that he’s dreaming about her doing to him just what she’s doing... She blushes at the realization and moans softly as he begins using both of her hands to jerk her daddy’s hard cock.

              He moans louder as she brings him closer to orgasm and cries out in his sleep. “That's it make daddy cum in your mouth.”

              She blushes harder and lets go as she cringes into herself, silently orgasming.

              Her father reaches out for her in his dreaming state and whispers, “please don't stop I'll do anything you want darling”.

              She looks over him as she pulls herself together.

              He lays there, large cock throbbing, aching for her touch alone. He’s at her command in his dreams and in real life.

              She blushes bright red at the thought, as she drags her small fingers down the underbelly of his cock.

              He moans out and thrusts towards her touch, while clawing at the sheets.

              Overwhelmed by what is happening she climbs out of the bed, sits on the floor and begins to cry. After a short time she feels her father’s warmth against her, as he hugs her from behind in a naked embrace.

              “What's wrong dear? What are you doing in mommy's and daddy's room?

              She blushes, looks up at him and says, “I got scared... I thought I saw something in my closet so I ran in here.... Can you come and sleep in my room...? Pwease....?”

              He hugs her tighter, “of course dear, I'm always here for my special little girl”. He stands up in front of her, his throbbing cock dancing just above her. Then he reaches down, takes her by the hand and starts down the hall with his little girl to her room.

              “Thank you daddy”, she says happily as they enter her room.

              “You're welcome”, he replies as he lays her down in bed then climbs in with her. He snuggles close and tucks his still erect penis between her legs. “Daddy just needed a warm spot but didn't expect in to be so wet”, he stays jokingly before licking her from his fingers.

              “I need you daddy... I need it to be inside”, she says as she blushes and looks away.

              He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him just as he forces himself into her tiny wet pussy. “Anything you want my dear”, he says with a smile.

              Her eyes widen as she moans out in satisfaction, “Oh daddy yes..!”

              “Is that why you were really in my room, because my naughty little girl had a horny?”, he says teasingly as he starts thrusting into her hard.

              She screams and covers her mouth.

              He starts pounding harder, letting himself slide almost all the way out of her before thrusting the entire length back inside. “Daddy asked you a question?”

              Wincing, she nods slightly and then lets out a deep moan, “Don't stop daddy! Harder! Do it harder!”

              “That's my good little girl, take all of daddy” he says as he obeys her commands.

              She groans and claws down her father’s chest and bites at her pillow as the pleasure starts to overwhelm.

              Her father moans out in pleasure as his little girl craws at him. “You look sooooo sexy right now”, as he says this his cock gets harder and thicker then she had ever felt before.

              As he thrusts even harder into her little soar pussy, her eyes roll back and she drools over the ecstasies of her father’s cock. “Daddy please finish me! I'll explode if you don't!”

              He rolls over on top of her, trapping her tiny form underneath of him and starts pounding her unto the bed.

              She screams as she shakes violently and squirts hard, spraying all over the sheets and her daddy. He cries out too, and she feels his warmth spread inside of her, filling her.

              He lays there on top of his little girl for sometime before flopping to the bed beside of her in a heap. He cuddles her close and whispers in the night, “Daddy loves his little girl”….

 


End file.
